This invention relates to antennas and more particularly to collapsible antennas.
Log periodic dipole array (LPDA) antennas are well known wideband antennas that are commonly used in communications, monitoring and electronic warfare applications. The antenna comprises a boom and a plurality of radiating elements that are arranged substantially coplanar with each other and at right angles to the boom. Currently, these antennas are transported in one of two forms—either as a fully assembled and operative antenna, or, in the form of a boom, which may comprise a plurality of sections, and a plurality of radiating elements which are supplied and transported separately and which are first attached to the boom, when the antenna is assembled. In the first form, the antenna often is too bulky and takes up too much space. In the second form, it takes up unnecessary time and requires skill to assemble the antenna.